What Goes Wrong, Is Always Right
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?
1. The Dream Guy

Yeah... hope you like it! It's sorta an english version of the Hindi movie Dilwale Dulhania Le Jayenge. this movie certainly made me think of it! But I didn't see the ending, so that's all my creation!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:** AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 1: The Dream Guy**

Aya Hyuga (Hinata's mother, I made her up, and she's still alive) was snooping through her daughter's diary. She thought she deserved a right to know what was going on in Hinata's eighteen year old head... I mean... it was only fair! She _was_ her daughter after all!

But the point was, Aya was snooping, and Hinata walked into the room to see...

"MOM!"

Aya jumped off the bed.

"Why are you reading that?"

"I deserve to know what happens in my daughter's head!" retorted her mother, "And plus... I want to know what this means... it's quite interesting... 'I dreamt of him again. That boy. That... Man.. My dream man. The one who's perfect for me. I havn't seen him in real life, yet. I hope I meet him soon. Without even seeing him, he's stolen my heart.' "

"Mom!" pouted Hinata, "Please don't read that!"

"But honey, have you even met this guy?"

Hinata sat down on the bed with a sigh. "No... But I feel as if I did... I know him, and he's already stolen my heart." Hinata sighed, "I'm hopeless, aren't I?"

"No, you're not!" chastised Aya, "Anyone can dream!"

"I know he's out there, though," sighed Hinata, "somewhere he..."

"AYA!"

Hiashi Hyuuga ran (rather dignifidely excitedly walked) into Hinata's room. "I got a letter from Fugaku Uchiha!"

"Who's that?" asked Hanabi, walking into the room at the same time.

Aya smiled, "Fugaku's your father's old childhood friend form Japan."

"And I want Hinata to read the letter!" said Hiashi. Everyone sat down on the bed around Hinata.

" 'Dear my great friend. It's great to write to you again. Mikoto, Itachi, and Sasuke cannot wait to see you all for the first time. Itachi is back from his honeymoon, and now, I think it's time to fulfill that deal that we made, eighteen years back. It's time for the marriage of Sasuke and Hinata...' " Hinata froze. "What?"

"You remember the deal?" smiled Hiashi, "You've been engaged since you were a baby!"

Tears started to leak out of Hinata's eyes. _Just as I thougth I found a love_. She ran out of the room, sobbing.

Aya found her, huddled in a corner, a few minutes later.

Hinata looked at her mother with sad eyes. "I forgot, I _can't_ dream. I'm not allowed."

"No, M'Dear," said Aya, "You can dream, but they won't come true..."

And Hinata just cried...

* * *

Tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. A History of Failing

Next chappie up! enjoy!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 2: A History of Failing**

Naruto... was sleeping. In the middle of the day. Why? No clue, but the point was, he was sleeping. Naruto had a habit of being late, being lazy, being athletic, and being hot, all at the same time! He was also an extreme practical joker, like EXTREME! But anyway, back to Naruto, as of right now.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto jumped out of the bed, looked at the clock, and screamed, "Why did I hit the sleep button!" The time read 4:48, and Naruto was late, like usual. And this time, he was late... for his own graduation.

"Shit!" Naruto screamed, jumping out of bed. He was already in his black graduation robe, and he had planned on just taking a short nap before graduation, but, as usual, he slept for too long, and now, he was late, again.

He ran outside, clutching his hat, jumped into his white convertible and sped as fast as he could to his college graduation. Even as it was, he was thirty minutes late, graduation began at 4:30.

Naruto slid down the row, silently, but in full view, and sat down in between his two friends, Shikamaru and Kiba. Shikamaru, as usual, was slouching in his seat and staring up at the ceiling. Kiba, meanwhile, was sitting on his chair in the fetal position, with his hands clasped in prayer, whispering a silent plea. Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, pointing to Kiba.

Shikamaru sighed, "The Principal gave the news that one kid in this class failed, and Kiba's afraid it was him."

Naruto started laughing, just to hear the Principal tap the microphone. "Attention, please. I am very sorry to announce that one person in this class has failed, and that is..." Kiba started to whisper faster. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

Shikamaru laughed, and Kiba pounded Naruto on the back, "Great Job, man. Real nice!"

* * *

"Son, I want to say that I am very proud of you," Minato Uzumaki was talking to his only child, Naruto. "You have carried on the Uzumaki family tradition of... failing. As you know, the first person to fail was your great-great grandfather. Your great grandfather, grandfather, and I succeeded in failing in Japan, too. But you, you are really great. You managed to come to the US and fail too!"

Naruto was just slightly confused. Since when was failing a good thing? But Minato continued on, "Son, failing hasn't stopped us Uzumaki's from succeeding. Take me, for example. I came here, and voila! I'm a billionaire! And son, I want you to start working in our company today!"

Even through all of the weirdness, Naruto thought this was a good time to work the situation to his advantage. "Father, before I start with boring office life, I want to get a chance to see the world. I want to travel to England and go on a tour. And after that, office work it is!"

"Son," said Minato, "I need you and your failing genius here!"

"Oh," said Naruto, "I'm sorry, Father. I was thinking about myself when you're growing old. You need my help..."

"No!" chastised Minato, "No, son. Go out in the world and enjoy yourself! You deserve it. And I'm _not_ getting old!"

"Thanks Dad!" Naruto ran out of the room, smirking.

_Works like a charm. Throw that 'old' thing out there, and Dad gives in to anything!_

Haha... hope you liked it! R&R! :)


	3. Robbery! Not Really

Next chappie up! enjoy!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 3: ROBBERY! ... Not Really...**

Hiashi Hyuuga was in a horrendously horrific mood.

You see, Hiashi was having a normal day, he walked to his store, on the way feeding the pigeons and musing about why he came to the US instead of just staying in his homeland, Japan. He got to his store, opened it, and had a pretty good day of buisness. It happened at the very end of the day, at 10:00, otherwise known as 'closing time.' Hiashi was locking the door when a sports car pulled into the gas station next to his store. He payed it no mind until one of the boys, a teenager with spikey brown hair and funny tattoos on his face tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hey, Mister. I was wondering if I could buy a beer!"

Hiashi turned around to this boy and said politely, "Sorry, son. It's closing time."

"But, Mister! All I want is a beer!"

"I said, No!" said Hiashi, this time a bit more forcefully.

"Sorry!" said the boy, not really meaning it, and he turned around and ran back to the car. A few seconds later, another person taps on Hiashi's shoulder. He turns around to see a teenage boy with blue eyes and spikey blonde hair.

"We're closed!" said Hiashi, forcibly.

"I'm sorry, Mister," appoligised Naruto, "But, you see, I have this horrible headache, and I was wondering if I could quickly buy an asprin..."

Hiashi sighed, "Alright, come in!" He reopened the door and let Naruto in. Naruto picked up the asprin and went to the counter to pay, "You know, Mister. I feel sorry for forcing you to reopen the store just for an asprin, so hey! Why don't I buy a box of beers too?" Seeing Hiashi's reproachful glare, he quickly added, "Not for me! For my friends!"

"No."

"I... I'll pay you double?"

"I said No!" shouted Hiashi, "Now give me the money and get out!" Naruto threw down a wad of cash on the counter, way to much to be enough for just an asprin. He then picked up the asprin and a box of beers and ran out of the store shouting, "I payed you extra, Mister!"

Oh, yes. Hiashi was in a _bad_ mood.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me!


	4. A Last Chance

Sorry it's so short!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 4: A Last Chance**

Hinata was praying. Well, not really, but she was in her mind. Her father would be home any minute, and she needed to ask him something. She had already asked her mom, but her mother had told her to ask her dad. She just prayed that her father was in a good mood.

The door slammed shut. Uh oh. "Stupid teenagers! Have no respect for elders..." Hiashi was muttering under his breath. So he wasn't in a good mood. This was bad.

Hiashi spent all of dinner muttering under his breath, and glaring at... nothing... it was all quite disturbing really. After dinner, he sat on the couch with a huff. Hinata cautiously sat next to him.

"Dad?"

"Yes..." he muttered.

"Dad," Hinata repeated, "I have something to ask you..." Hiashi did't say anything. "I want," Hinata continued, "I want to go with my friends on a trip. It's a tour of Europe, and all of my friends are going..."

"No."

"But..." Hinata protested, "At least think about it!"

"I said no!"

"Daddy," sighed Hinata, "This is going to be my last chance to do what I want. After this, I'm going to be married! Please, just let me have this!" Hinata looked at her father with puppy dog eyes, and Hiashi started to smile.

"Puppy dog eyes, that's unfair and you know it!" He looked away from Hinata, "I'm not gonna fall for it!" Hiashi couldn't help himself, he turned back to Hinata. He sighed, "Okay, fine, you can go!"

Hinata jumped up, and started to laugh. "Thanks so much, Dad!"

* * *

Enjoy!


	5. Stupid Alarm Clocks

Sorry it's so short!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary:**AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 5: Stupid Alarm Clocks**

Hinata jumped out of bed. _What time is it? What time is it?? I can't be late! Not now! Stupid Alarm clock!_

Hinata threw on her clothes, grabbed her bags, ran out the door, and jumped into her car. Throwing it in reverse, the backed out of the driveway at a suicidal speed, and floored the accelator. She reached the train station in a record of ten minutes.

_"Train 322 to Berlin, Germany from Paris, France is departing now..." _Hinata mentally cursed, and ran faster. She had just reached the train, just as it left. One of the doors were open, and a boy with blonde hair was haging out.

He looked at her funny, "You trying to make this train?"

"That's why I'm running!" panted Hinata, managing a 'duh' look.

"Here!" he said, holding out his hand, "Grab on!"

Hinata reached up and grabbed the boy's hand. He hoisted her onto the train just as it started to speed up. "Thanks!" she said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" said the boy.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga," replied Hinata. "Thanks again!"

They had accidently gotten onto a full train, so they stepped into another empty compartment... a luggage storage compartment.

Hinata sat on the floor with a huff, and Naruto seated himself next to her. The blue haired girl pulled out a book, donned a pair of glasses, and proceded to read.

Naruto sighed, "I come from America. I'm here for a tour!"

"Hm... that's nice..." muttered Hinata.

"I just failed highschool for the fifth time in a row!"

"Be proud of yourself..."

"And I..." Naruto continued to yammer on for about thirteen minutes before...

"Can you _please_ shut up!" shrieked Hinata.

Naruto cringed, "Sorry!"

Five minutes later, Naruto leaned over Hinata's shoulder. "Watcha reading?"

Hinata glared at Naruto, and held the book up in his face, "Can you read? It's an anime called Naruto!"

"It's named after me!"

Hinata just sighed and turned away. She burried her nose in her book and started to read again.

Another five minutes later, Naruto leaned on Hinata's shoulder, "You're shoulder's very comfurtable!"

Hinata glared at him, "Kindly f off!"

Naruto jumped, "Sorry!"

The door to the cabin opened, and Ino walked in with a boy holding a dog.

"Hinata!" cried Ino.

"Naruto!" shouted the boy.

"Kiba!" said Naruto, "Where were you guys?"

"Just over there," said Ino, pointing to another train compartment.

"Thank god you're here, Ino!" sighed Hinata, "Lets go!"

"What," grinned Naruto, "No goodbye?"

Hinata threw him a death glare, "Good. Bye!" And she stalked out of the room.

* * *

She hates him... yes she does! R&R!


	6. Boys, Boys, Boys

Sorry for the obnoxiously long wait! My grandmother passed away on March 24th, and she's been sick for the past year or so, so things have been tough… Enjoy the chapter though!

**What Goes Wrong... Always Is Right!**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **AU Good girl Hinata has lived her whole life knowing that she would marry Sasuke Uchiha, a mysterious boy from Japan. But what happens when she finds herself falling in love with bad boy Naruto Uzumaki?

**Chapter 6: Boys, Boys, Boys**

"So who was that boy?"

Hinata sat down in the booth she was sharing with her two best friends, Ino and Sakura. Sakura kept throwing glances back at the group of three guys sitting a few booths down from them.

"I call the one with pineapple hair!" grinned Ino. "He looks yummy!"

"I like the one with tattoos!" chirped Sakura, "Talk about sexy!"

Hinata just sighed. "You two are hopeless… boys, boys, boys… that's all that's in your non-existent minds!"

"Well, well, Miss Valedictorian!" scoffed Ino, "We can't all be as smart as you!"

Sakura grinned and loudly whispered in Hinata's ear, "Valedictorian! That's the biggest word she knows!"

"At least I know some big words!" said Ino sulkily, turning around and giving pineapple-head boy a flirtatious smile. He smirked in reply.

Tattoo-boy got up, pulling his friends with him. He dragged them over to Hinata's table and gave Sakura a cocky smirk. "Hey, beautiful," he grinned, "Can we join you and your friends?"

Sakura smiled, flipping her pink hair. "I guess it couldn't hurt… girls! Slide over!"

Kiba plopped himself down next to Sakura, and pineapple-boy sat next to Ino. Naruto, meanwhile, sat next to Hinata and put his arm around her shoulder. "Nice running into you again!"

Hinata pushed his arm off.

He put his arm back onto her shoulder.

She pushed it off, again.

Arm on.

Arm off.

Arm on.

Arm off.

Arm on.

Arm off.

Arm on.

"Do you have some sort of mental problem?" shrieked Hinata, slapping his arm away. "I pushed your arm off so many times, what makes you think I won't another time?!"

"I was hoping…" Naruto grinned, "Can't I try to get lucky with such a pretty girl?"

"Wash your mouth, asshole!" growled Hinata.

"Look who's talking?" Naruto grinned.

This whole time, Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Shikamaru were watching in amusement. At this last comment, Ino started sniggering. Hinata turned and gave her friend a death glare; Ino stopped mid-snort.

"Umm…" Sakura interrupted, trying to stop a battle, "Kiba just invited Ino and I to a party tonight. Do you want to go Hinata?"

"Yeah!" quipped Kiba, "It'll be really fun!"

"And guess what the best part is?" asked Ino.

"We're all on the same tour!" sang the quartet. Hinata slumped onto the table.

"Ummm…." Sakura whispered, "I think she fainted." She poked Hinata. "Yup, out cold!"


End file.
